Dragonball Z Meets Girls Bravo: The Protector of Earth
by Divinemyth
Summary: Goku and Trunks journey through a unknown world to get back to their own.
1. Prologue

**DragonBallZ ****Meets****Girls Bravo**

**The Protector of Earth**

**Prologue**

Long before the GT saga; before Uub trained with Goku, and even before Buu was reborn as Uub, is the untold tale of DragonBall Z.

The story begins exactly three weeks after the Z fighters defeated Buu, who had almost destroyed the universe.

It was a peaceful day, where we see our heroes, Goku, and his seven year old son Goten, having a picnic.

"Come on son, you're gonna have to move faster than that if you want to catch me" laughed Goku who was being chased by Goten.

"No fair dad! You are bigger than me!" whined Goten.

Goku stopped and grabbed Goten from his waist and made it seem as if he were a plane. "Hahahahaha stop it daddy" laughed Goten, who was finally able to enjoy his father's company.

"Remember son, small size does not mean you are weak. Size doesn't always matter. Just look at Buu, who almost beat us to a pulp and we were all taller than him, right?" explained Goku.

"Yeah I guess so." replied Goten.

"Besides, you are still growing, so you won't be short forever, son."

"Really daddy?!" asked Goten who was excited after hearing that.

"That's right" Goku answered as he placed Goten back on the grass "You still have much to grow."

"Yay! I want to be tall like you daddy!" Goten said.

"Oh shucks, heh heh." giggled Goku.

"Alright, that's enough, time to eat" said a woman's voice. It was Chi-Chi, wife of Goku, and mother of Gohan and Goten.

"Oh boy, I'm Starving!" Goku rushed to blanket where the food was laid out by Chi-Chi. Goku grabbed a bowl of noodles and began pigging out.

Goten stared at Goku as he finished five bowls of food within two minutes.

"Hahahahaha, oh dad" laughed Gohan as he appeared from the sky.

"Gohan, where have you been?!" yelled Chi-Chi "I was beginning to get worried."

"Mom, I was just taking a stroll in the forest" Gohan answered.

"You know better to go out in the wild where there are dangerous animals" Chi-Chi scolded.

"I doubt there's any animal out there that can take down Gohan, Chi-Chi" Goku intervened.

"Yeah mom, we are saiyans after all." Gohan took a seat next to Goten who had his face filled with food.

"Don't encourage him, Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted "if you muscle-heads were born with enough brains, this family would have at least been normal."

"Uh huh, Can I have more of that, Chi-Chi?" asked Goku who had finished his 10th bowl.

"Grr! I pour my heart out here and all you care about is food?! Get your food yourself! I'm going home!" Chi-Chi got in the car and drove home.

"What….just happened?" Goku was lost as usual when it came to his wife.

"You think she'll let us home tonight?" Gohan asked.

"I hope so. I get really hungry at night times" Goku replied.

Goten finished eating and asked Gohan "Hey Gohan, what do you think trunks is doing?"

"Trunks? Hm, who knows? He might be up to some mischief or probably some training with Vegeta" Gohan predicted.

"ohhhhh! That sounds like fun!" Goten said "Wanna train too Gohan?"

"Sure squirt, there's always room for improvements when it comes to fighting" Gohan answered.

Gohan stared at the sky "I wonder what Videl is doing. I have not spoken to her for a few days. I hope she isn't mad."

"What's the matter, son, missing your girlfriend?" Goku laughed.

"Yes-I mean-oh forget it" Gohan started turning red.

"Hahahaha, Gohan's face is turning red." Goten laughed and clapped enthusiastically.

"Alright alright, that's enough laughing, sport. Let's get to that training"

Just then Goku was interrupted by a familiar voice "Goku! Goku, can you hear me?!" asked the voice.

"King Kai! How's it going?" Goku replied while Gohan and Goten were looking at him as if their father had finally lost his mind.

"Dad, who are you talking to?" Gohan asked.

"It's King Kai. He sounds pretty worried. King Kai, what's wrong?" Goku asked getting up on his feet.

"It's chaos here, Goku! We need your help! Come to the other world quickly"

"Why? What's wrong, King Kai?"

"There's no time to explain. Get every strong person you can get and use instant transmission to come to the H.F.I.L. The Grand Kai has granted you permission to do it. Hurry, Goku!"

"We're on our way, King Kai." Goku assured "Son, we have to get to the H.F.I.L fast. There's trouble there from the sound of King kai's voice."

"Got it dad" Gohan got up and held onto Goku for the instant transmission.

"Wait, What about me?!" Goten asked running up to Goku "I want to come too!"

"It'll be dangerous, you'll be safe here." Goku tried to convince Goten to stay put but Goten was stubborn.

"No no no! I want to come! I want to I want to!" Goten shouted.

"Maybe he can come too, dad. Goten's a pretty strong fighter." Gohan informed.

"Alright Goten, grab on." Goku said. Soon after they all disappeared and appeared in a familiar place. It was capsule Corporation, the place where Vegeta, his son trunks, his wife, and his in-laws lived.

Goku caught Vegeta exiting the building with trunks behind him.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku shouted as they all ran up to him.

"Kakarot. What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, the H.F.I.L is in some kind of trouble and I need your help."

"What kind of problem?" asked Trunks who appeared from behind Vegeta.

"We don't know yet but it's pretty urgent from the way King Kai sounded. We could use your help too, Trunks."

"Awesome!" Trunks asked.

"I got better things to do, and playing in that dull place of fools is not one of them." Vegeta answered walking away.

"But Vegeta-"

"Goodbye clown" Vegeta said as he teleported away.

"Hey Goku, let's just go. We don't need him anyway." Trunks said sounding a bit angry with his father.

"That's not true Trunks. Vegeta could be great help." Goku said.

"Who cares? We can find someone who is willing to go I bet. Someone like….Piccolo!" Trunks suggested.

"I guess you're right. Let's go. Grab on everyone." Goku said. They all grabbed on and teleported away.

They reached the lookout, not far from where Piccolo was.

"I'm ready Goku. Let's go." Piccolo said.

"Ahead of the game, as always huh?" said Gohan.

"How's it going, Gohan? I don't mean to be rude but, let's save the gossiping for later. Goku, let's go." Piccolo grabbed on to Goku and was ready to get into action.

"Right" Goku put two of his fingers in his forehead and teleported away for the last time.

When they arrived at the H.F.I.L, they noticed everything was deserted, but suddenly a creature attacked them from behind. Gohan grabbed the creature in time and held it down with ease.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" Goku Inquired.

"GRAGHH" The creature replied.

"Goku, there you are!" King Kai came running with King Yama.

"King Kai! King Yama! What's going on here?" Goku asked.

"It's horrible; these portals of some sort have begun showing up and from those these monster looking things began showing up." King Kai explained.

"Is this one of them?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, they are not strong, but their large numbers are posing a problem." King Kai said.

"How can we stop it?" Goku asked.

"You have to defeat these monsters and send them back through the portals." King Yama said.

"There are three portals here. The monsters only appeared out of one portal, while the other two are not doing anything except being open." King Kai explained.

"No offense, King Kai, but this isn't much of a big problem. Couldn't someone like Pikkon do this? I'm sure he's more than capable of handling this." Goku said.

"Pikkon and Olibu are guarding the cells. Many prisoners have already escaped from their prisons, but we managed to keep the strongest one locked up and under control for the time being. You are familiar with this one villain, Goku." King Yama said.

"Majin Buu" Gohan replied "How were you guys able to keep him under control."

"It wasn't easy. Even with his power suppressed in the H.F.I.L he is the strongest in the universe. So we-" King Yama stopped as they were attacked by a few other monsters.

Piccolo teleported quickly and knocked out all five of the monsters.

"Let's save story time for later. Where's the portal that the monsters appeared from?" asked Piccolo.

"They are at the west of here; the other two portals are not to be concerned about." said King Kai.

"Alright, Trunks and Goten, you both wait at the portal and as we bring the creatures to you, you throw them back to their place. Piccolo, you can go that way. Gohan you take that way, and I'll take this way." Goku ordered pointing to the direction each person was to take.

"Why do we have to do the boring part?" Trunks whined.

The heroes raced to their spots.

"I can't believe how the grown-ups always have all the fun." Trunks complained. Suddenly Trunks was attacked by monsters, but of course they were outmatched and defeated. They took the monsters back to the portal and throw them inside.

"Happy trails, monster." Trunks said.

Meanwhile, Goku teleported everywhere and found a lot of them. "Oh man, King Kai wasn't kidding when he said the numbers are huge." Goku said.

One by one Goku knocked out the monsters. They were all piled on top of each other. Goku simply used instant transmission and took them to Trunks and Goten.

"Here you go boys" Goku said teleporting away once again to look for more.

"Oh god, look at all these morons." Trunks complained.

Trunks and Goten threw each of the monsters into the portal. "For a bunch of weaklings, these monsters sure are heavy" Trunks said.

Soon Piccolo arrived with monsters, then Gohan and then Goku again. The cycle continued another two times.

Gohan arrived with the final monsters.

"I hope we are done now." said Trunks.

"I think we are. How do you think we close this portal now?" asked Gohan.

"I can't say, Gohan. We can shoot energy blasts threw it, but that might destroy wherever these monsters appeared from." Piccolo said "It's a double edged sword situation; it might just be our own world that the portal leads to."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Goku asked.

"I think we should check out the other two portals. Maybe they will give us some kind of idea." said Piccolo

Suddenly the portal began to shrink and eventually close. "Whoa, how did you do that, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"I…don't know…..I mean it's because I'm so strong that I figured out how to close the portals! YES!" answered Trunks.

"Wow Trunks! You are so awesome!" Goten said

"Heh…heh…I know." Trunks said giggling.

"Alright, that takes care of one; let's check out the other portals guys." Goku suggested.

Soon they all flew to the second portal. Somehow, as they appeared close to it, the second portal vanished too.

"What the heck is going on?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, but as long as the portals are going away, the answer is really not important." Gohan said.

They went to the third portal and the same thing happened again.

"I guess that settles it! We are finished." Goku said happily.

"Goku, get to the center of H.F.I.L fast! We have a new emergency!" shouted King Kai, even more anxious than before.

"We're on our way King Kai." Goku replied as the five heroes flew to the center; where they saw King Kai on the floor.

"King Kai!" Goku shouted running to him "King Kai wake up!

"Ugh…I don't wanna go to school mommy…I want to….sleep..." King Kai spoke in his sleep.

"Well, at least he's still alive." Gohan said "What happened here?"

"Well well well, if it isn't the legendary Goku." said a familiar voice "To think I could have killed you myself."

Everyone turned around to see Cell. Cell snapped his finger and suddenly there were a lot of defeated foes and villains surrounding the five heroes.

"How do you like our new setup Goku, It was made specifically to kill you." Cell said.

"You think you all can stop us? You haven't learned anything Cell."

"Maybe I should lend a hand too." said another familiar voice. It was Frieza.

"I think I will too" said Cooler appearing next to Frieza.

"Kakarot!" yelled the one and only Broly.

Soon, the entire group was surrounded by their past enemies, such as Raditz, Nappa, Saibaman, the Ginyu Force, android 13, 14, and 15, Bojack and many other foes that were stopped by heroes other than Goku.

"They have great numbers. Even with all of us, this might be somewhat problematic." Said Goku as all the heroes went into a circle formation.

Then all together, the monsters charged a blast and fired it at the group.

Suddenly the blasts completely vanished, followed by power blasts which defeated many of the ones that attacked.

"Honestly Kakarot; when will you ever learn to not judge a fight from its numbers?" said a familiar voice from the heroes side.

"Vegeta, you came!" Goku shouted excitedly.

"Dad!" said Trunks.

"Don't forget me." said another familiar voice, the voice of supreme Kai.

"Supreme Kai!" Gohan said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Goku asked.

"Oh you know, here for a picnic and a peaceful vacation." Vegeta said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, I thought you were here to help us." Goku replied with a sarcastic tone "Let's get this show on the road then"

Goku lunged forward, just as everyone else did and fought all the foes until no one remained.

"Man, that took a lot of energy." said Goku sitting down "but we did it. Thank god. These guys must be behind the portals too."

"I don't think so, Goku. I think you have me to thank for that." said a sharp voice, followed by an evil laugh. It was none other than the wizard Babidi and with him was his father Bibidi.

"Darn it!" Goku tried to get up, but after battling all the foes, he was drained out.

"Now then, Cell, ready to put our plan into its final phase?" said Babidi

"Yes. It worked just as planned." Cell said getting up. He was faking his defeat until the time was right.

"I must say, you have improved a lot Goku, but this is where we last see you." Cell said charging up his Kamehameha Wave "Farewell, protector of earth."

"You thought you could defeat us so easily, cell?" Goku said getting back up.

The heroes stood up with Goku. The stronger foes stood up as well, which meant the battle was not over.

The battle began once again and once again the heroes fought.

While the battle was going on, Bibidi and Babidi began chanting words which soon created a portal.

"Hurry up, old man, we have to do this perfectly. One wrong move and we are done!" Babidi said to his father.

"Now we need a strong person. Cell will have to do, since Buu is well guarded." Babidi said.

"Cell, use the wave now!" Bibidi shouted.

While Goku was occupied with the fighting, Cell charged a wave strong enough to throw Goku into the portal.

Goku caught sight of the wave at the last second.

"Dad, watch out!" Gohan shouted teleporting next to Goku and pushing him out of the way.

"Gohan, No!" Piccolo shouted trying to grab him, but instead Piccolo was forced into the portal with Gohan.

"Gohan, Piccolo!" Goku yelled. The portal was then closed by Babidi.

"Grr!" Goku began grinding his teeth as he transformed into a super saiyan, even with his low level of energy.

Goku charged at Cell, and knocked him out cold, while all the other heroes defeated everyone else.

"Bring my son and friend back, Babidi, now" Goku ordered in an intimidating voice.

"GRARARGH!" was heard. It was a familiar sound, followed by an evil laugh.

"It's Buu!" Bibidi yelled in excitement while clapping his hands.

Buu launched forward and began fighting Goku.

Goku went Super Saiyan 3 and fought Buu, but it they were equally matched; only because Buu's power was suppressed. Buu shot his energy wave at Goku, which sent Goku flying back."

"This is our chance old man! Do it!" Babidi shouted. Bibidi chanted his words quickly, which resulted in a new portal, different from the one Gohan and Piccolo went through.

Goku tried to stop but he couldn't. Just then, Trunks grabbed Goku's hand, because he was the closest to the portal, while all the others were busy with the enemies.

Goku's entire body was in the portal, except for his right hand, which Trunks had a hold of.

"Hold on Goku!" Trunks grunted trying to pull him back out. Buu shot another wave, which hit trunks. "A little…help…here….someone!" Trunks shouted, weakened by Buu.

"Trunks! I got you, son!" Vegeta grabbed his son's hand which resulted in a chain. Buu kept shooting his blasts, but Vegeta did not let go.

"Daddy!" Goten ran to his father, but then was overpowered by Bojack.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted.

Broly came with incredible speed, releasing the Vegeta's grasp on Trunks.

Both Trunks and Goku were sucked up by the portal.

The only thing that could be heard next was birds chirping and wind was blowing. Trunks and Goku were both unconscious and surrounded by what seemed like a forest.

Thus, the story begins.

**DragonBallZ ****Meets****Girls Bravo**


	2. Chapter One: He's mine!

_**Message from DivineMyth**_

Hello readers/writers/users/people of earth. I uploaded the prologue of this story and two others today. Before continuing with the story; I wanted to notify you all about certain things. In addition, be certain to check out the other stories two if you are into this one. The other two stories are: "Dragonball Z Meets High School DxD: The Saiyan Prince" and "Dragonball Z Meets Rosario + Vampire: The Teacher and Student."

First thing is regarding the update frequency. My goal is to update each story at least once per week. For instance, this week can be another chapter of "Dragonball Z meets High School DxD." The week after; I will update "Dragonball Z meets Rosario+ Vampire," and so on. The reason is because I'm a worker and student; therefore I have limited time to write these stories; but rest assured I will write them as promised. Not to mention, I go for quality not quantity. I can upload garbage every day or decent work every week. For each story to be original, interesting, and non-repetitive, I require time and patience from you all. If these do not fall within your expectations, then regrettably these stories are not for you and I suggest finding one that will. However, there will be many moments where I update stories more frequently than expected. The cycle will be "Dragonball z Meets Girls Bravo," then "Dragonball z Meets Rosario+Vampire," and lastly "Dragonball z Meets highschool DxD." It will follow this sequence until each story is finished. The sequence begins next week with "Dragonball z meets Girls Bravo."

Secondly, I know a few of you have questions regarding the storyline itself. Unfortunately, I cannot reveal anything; otherwise the whole story will be pointless; but make no mistake all of your comments/reviews are read and considered. Also, I recommend everyone to leave reviews and suggestions on how to improve these stories if you see errors. I read each and every one of them, so they will not fall on deaf ears (or blind eyes rather). In addition, I take requests on creating new stories as well. Feel free to send requests and I will try my best to fulfill them.

Lastly, If you have any questions, comment, concerns, suggestions, story requests; feel free to message me here; or on twitter.

Story update dates will also be displayed on twitter. My twitter is TheNewJoker1. Future notifications and announcements such as these will be posted on twitter only. Thank you for giving my stories a second look; and I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoy writing them.

_**Chapter One: "He's mine!"**_

Goku opened his eyes with minor bruises from Buu's attacks

"How long; have I been away?" thought Goku. He looked at his right and saw young Trunks unconscious.

"Oh no! Trunks!" Goku said rushing to see if he was still alive.

"Goku?" He said opening his eyes.

"Good. You're okay." Goku said with relief.

Trunks got up "What happened?"

"We were tricked into the portals." Goku said scratching his head.

"Wait! That means Goten and my dad might be fighting them all alone!" Trunks said "We gotta go find and help them!"

"Trunks; easy. We have to stay calm." Goku said "We won't be helping anyone all stressed out."

Trunks calmed down "Alright, Goku; what are you suggesting?"

"Let's try to find out where we are; and with that we can know where we need to go." He said.

"Right, We can start by getting out of this forest" Trunks said flying to the sky.

"Hey Goku, there's an open city-like area over there" Trunks informed "We can easily fly there."

"Awesome" Goku entered the sky and flew to the area. Both Trunks and Goku landed to see no one there.

"Well this doesn't help. There's no one around to ask." Goku said. Suddenly he spotted a woman and ran up to her with Trunks.

"Hey miss! Can you help us?" Trunks asked.

The woman turned around to see two men.

"Oh my; it's a man!" She said grabbing Goku's arm.

"What the?" Trunks said confused.

"Uh-ma'am-"Goku tried to speak to the lady.

"Aye gals check it out; it's a man! He's handsome too!" She shouted.

Suddenly the ground shook as if there was a stampede approaching; and a stampede it was; of women.

"You better keep your hands off of him!" said another woman in the crowd.

"Yikes!" Goku said with a panic.

"Goku; what the heck is going on?" Trunks asked confused.

"We'll find out later; but for now we gotta run!" Goku dashed past Trunks.

Trunks looked at the stampede and heard "Oh my! There's a cute younger one too! Perfect for the younger ones!"

"Ehh; not gonna happen lady" Trunks said running after Goku.

"We gotta find somewhere to hide, Trunks." Goku said to Trunks who finally caught up to him.

"That's gonna be a little difficult, Goku." Trunks said.

"What? But why?" Goku asked.

"Take a look at your arm." Trunks said speeding past Goku.

Goku looked at his arm and saw the woman was literally swinging along Goku. Even though her eyes were dizzied out; she did not let go.

"You gotta admire that determination though" Goku said.

He stopped and gently pulled the woman off of his arm and then ran away again behind Trunks.

"No, Come back!" the lady said.

Soon Goku and Trunks went into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE and thus were nowhere to be seen.

"We lost them!" said one of the ladies.

"Such a pity; they were so handsome. Handsome enough to make some cute babies." said another.

They just gave up and went back to their own place.

Back to Goku and trunks who were hiding behind a mansion of some sort.

"Wow; if they won't help us; who the heck will?" Goku asked.

"Maybe whoever the owner of this mansion is can help us" Trunks answered "I doubt they're desperate enough to chase down people."

"It's our best shot." Goku said going to the front of the mansion.

They rang the doorbell and out game a maid.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Uh…Hi I was wondering if the owner of this mansion was home. We wanted to speak to her." Goku asked.

"Sure. Right this way!" The maid said leading the way to the living room. "Have a seat and I will notify Miss Maharu."

"Thank you ma'am" Goku said sitting down.

The maid went to the bathtub and told a woman with red hair who was Maharu without any clothing on. "Ma'am, there are two males here to see you. One is tall with black hair and the other is short with purple hair."

"A man? Is he handsome?" Maharu asked.

"I suppose so, ma'am." The maid replied.

"Those two girls from earth finally got me a husband then!" Maharu thought excitedly.

"Send them here." Maharu ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Replied the maid.

She went back to Goku and Trunks "Miss Maharu said you may come to her. Please follow me. I shall lead you to her" She said.

"Why can't she come here?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks; hush. We'll go there. Thank you very much" Goku said.

"Right this way, sir" led the maid. Trunks was behind Goku.

The maid stopped right next to the bathtub and pointed at it for Goku "All yours."

"Thanks!" Goku said turning into the opening and seeing what he did not want to see.

"Ahhhh!" Goku quickly turned the opposite side of where Maharu was; who was still naked.

"Oh no trunks!" Goku thought. Goku used his quick speed and before slightly before Trunks could enter and see Maharu; covered his eyes.

"Goku; what gives?" Trunks asked; basically being blindfolded.

"uh u h uh uh uh; nothing!" Goku tried to stay calm.

"Man if I let Trunks see anything that ruins his innocence; then Vegeta will skin me alive!" He thought "what do I do? Think think!"

_**To be continued….?**_


	3. Chapter Two: Bravo!

Chapter Two: Bravo!

"Well hello there handsome!" Maharu said from her tub.

"Eek! We're so sorry ma'am!" Goku apologized but did not turn around to see the undressed Maharu.

"Don't be sorry. Come join me." Maharu said seductively.

"Yipe!" Goku said. Luckily Trunks' ears and eyes were both covered by Goku.

Quick as the wind Goku ran back to the living room with Trunks in his arms as if he were a rag doll.

"These men want to speak with you, ma'am. I don't think they were men found to be your husband" The maid said.

"Aw shoot. Maybe they can change their mind." Maharu said with a laugh.

Back in the living room, Goku was hiding behind sofa with his head sticking out from the top.

"Uh, Goku; what exactly are you hiding from?" Trunks asked.

"Uh…n-nothing. I'm just stretching." Goku answered.

"You're acting weird; even for you." Trunks said.

As Maharu entered the room fully dressed, Goku's head disappeared as well.

"Oh man; she's gonna kill me" Goku thought.

"I can see you back there, you know." Maharu said to Goku.

"Uh…ha-ha….h-hello ma'am." Goku said while stuttering.

Goku was naturally quite naïve and childish, therefore what he saw in the bathtub completely unintentional and thus felt bad for intruding.

"Relax, muscle boy. You don't have to feel ashamed for our incident." Maharu said.

"What incident?" Trunks asked.

"Uh...nothing..." Goku answered slowing coming out from behind the sofa and sitting down.

His eyes were glued to the floor still unable to make eye contact with Maharu.

"So, how can I help you boys?" Maharu asked sitting on the sofa parallel to the one Goku and Trunks were sitting on.

Goku tried to speak but couldn't.

"I don't know what his deal is right now, but we wanna know where we are. So if you could tell us that would be great." Trunks said.

Maharu looked a little confused "So you're saying you aren't from this planet?"

"Well as far as I can tell, this looks like earth, minus the desperate women hunting for men." Trunks answered.

"Ah! You're from earth! How interesting" Maharu responded "Unfortunately, males are rare in this planet. You boys are on Seiren."

"Heard that Goku, we're on a different planet is all" Trunks said looking at Goku.

"That's great! How can we get to earth then" Goku asked jumping out of his seat, forgetting all about the incident.

"Look who finally manned up" Maharu said with a laugh.

"Eh…sorry about earlier ma'am…" Goku said.

"It's fine. By the way, you can stop calling me ma'am. The name's Maharu." Maharu informed.

"I'm Goku, and this is the son of my friend, Trunks." Goku replied.

"It's a pleasure. Well if you boys want to get to earth, you're gonna have to come to the bathtub again." Maharu said.

"The bathtub?" Trunks wondered "How the heck will a bathtub get us to earth?"

"You'll see" Maharu said leading them to the bathtub.

Goku and Trunks followed Maharu and there they saw the bathtub; it was as big as a mini river almost.

Maharu dropped two tiny pearls into the bathtub and then the bathtub began to glow.

"All yours" Maharu said gesturing towards the bathtub.

"What? We just jump in or something?" Trunks asked.

"That's exactly what you do" Maharu answered.

"Seems easy enough" Goku grabbed Trunks from his waist and leapt into the tub.

They were then suddenly underwater. As they emerged they saw a casual bathroom; similar to ones on earth.

"Well, I guess it worked" Trunks said getting out of the Bathtub.

Meanwhile….

Yukinari, Miharu, Kirie, and Koyomi were all walking home from school.

"What should we do for that project, Yukinari?" Kirie asked Yukinari.

"Whatever you want" Yukinari answered.

They all reached their house and went inside.

Every seemed normal until Koyomi entered the kitchen.

She screamed on top of her lungs.

"Hey wait!" Goku said with the fridge open and food in his mouth.

Kyomi ran to Yukinari and Miharu and yelled "There are robbers in our kitchen!" and then started crying.

"I'll handle this!" Kirie said with determination as she rushed to the kitchen.

"Wait, shouldn't we call the cops?" Yukinari suggested.

"Stay out of this." Kirie said slapping Yukinari aside.

She entered the kitchen and saw Goku looking at her with his mouth full of apples.

"uhh…Hi…." Goku said.

"Eat all the food…in HELL!" Kirie launched forward and tried to piledriver Goku.

When she opened her eyes, Goku was behind her.

"Hey, are you trying to kill a fly?" Goku asked.

Kirie continued trying to get Goku; but he was too fast.

"Listen, I'm not trying to hurt anyone" Goku said "I just got hungry."

"And that means you eat all our food?!" Kirie continued trying to grab Goku.

Suddenly someone grabbed Kirie's hand and stopping her attempts.

"Stop it now. Can't you see you're outmatched?" said Trunks letting go of her hand.

"Another accomplice; and he's a kid!" Kirie said.

"We're not thieves, lady. So calm down." Trunks said.

"Yukinari! Call the cops!" Kirie said.

"Uh oh. We better scram, Goku." Trunks suggested.

"But we're not thieves!" Goku said.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter Three: Mayhem!

_**Chapter Three: Mayhem!**_

Goku and Trunks ran out of the kitchen while the wild Kirie was chasing them.

"Get off our back, lady. We said we're not thieves" Trunks said running forward.

"Cut them off Yukinari!" Kirie ordered.

Yukinari leapt in front of Trunks and Goku trying to stop them.

However, Trunks slipped through his legs and Goku vanished and appeared behind him.

"Ha ha loser!" Trunks said turning his head around. Suddenly his face slammed at a door and the entire door fell.

"The exit!" Goku said grabbing Trunks from his leg and running outside.

"Those crooks broke our door! You're so getting sued!" Kirie threatened while chasing Goku and Trunks.

Yukinari, and Miharu both followed Kirie "Kirie! Wait for us!" He shouted.

"Catch up Yukinari! We can't let them get away!" Kirie said running while Yukinari was huffing and puffing.

Goku and Trunks were looking behind them and in front of them was an outdoor restaurant. Both Goku and Trunks turned around only to fall face front on a table, causing it to completely break.

Trunks lifted his head and gazed at his right to see Goku's face was covered in vanilla cake.

"Mmmm! This cake is good!" Goku said eating some of it on his face.

"Goku; now's not the time to stuff your face" Trunks said "We gotta get away from that crazy nutcase."

"Maybe we can talk to her to clear the air" Goku said while eating cake.

"Yeah, because that worked so well the first time" Trunks replied sarcastically.

"Ah ha! Finally…caught up to….those….goons….." Kirie said catching her breath.

"Run for it!" Goku said running past Trunks.

"And this is to make sure we get away" Trunks said grabbing a pie in each hand from the closest table and throwing them at Kirie.

Kirie crouched and gazed at the pie which went above her and hit Yukinari in the face.

"Ha! You missed!" Just as Kirie turned her face back to Trunks, she saw a whole tsunami of pies flying at her and she got hit with each one of them.

"HAHA! Score!" Trunks said dashing away.

"When I catch you, I swear!" Kirie shouted after slipping and falling to the slippery ground filled with pies.

She looked behind herself to see Miharu eating the cake off of Yukinari's face.

"What are you doing?!" Kirie asked.

"Eating! This cake is good!" Miharu answered with a kitty-like smile.

Meanwhile….

"I think we lost her" Trunks said "Can we fly away now?"

"Oh, I forgot we could fly" Goku said with a laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder how the earth continues to survive with you as its savior" Trunks said face palming himself.

"Well, since we're on earth, finding our way around shouldn't be hard" Goku said putting two fingers on his forehead in an attempt to use instant transmission and then vanished.

"Goku, don't leave me here by myself!" Trunks said to Goku, who was no longer there.

Soon, Goku reappeared with a confused look on his face "I don't get it. I tried to use instant transmission to go to the lookout, but there's nothing there at the location." Goku said.

"What do you mean there's nothing there; the lookout can't just disappeared into thin air" Trunks said "Are you sure you went to the right place?"

"Yeah, so weird" Goku said scratching his head.

"Breaking news! A gang calling themselves "The street walkers" have engaged in a school shooting. The entire school is under lock down, and we can only hope the students are safe and sound. Outside the school, we have police cars, and copters circling the entire school. We'll report more to you, when we have more information. Stay tuned to this channel!"

"Oh no! That's where Tomo is!" Koyomi said sitting at home and watching the news on tv.

Just as Kirie, Yukinari and Miharu returned home, Koyomi told them the news.

"We gotta help her! She can get hurt!" Koyomi said.

"What can we do? The place is under total lockdown." Kirie said.

"Leave that to me!" said another voice coming from the exit. It was Kazuharu _Fukuyama._

_"Oh great. The perv has an idea" Kirie said "Let me guess, you want me to dress in miniscule clothing and distract the shooters."_

_"How ever did you know, my sweet?" said Kazuharu._

_After kicking him in that face, Kirie suggested "We'll have to sneak into the school somehow to help Tomo and everyone else."_

_"But what if we don't find a way to get it?" Yukinari asked._

_"We'll just have to take that risk" Kazuharu said getting back up from the slap "Tomo calls me her big brother. I'd be no brother if I can't help her."_

_Kirie sighed "Fine. But keep your hands to yourself."_

_Kauharu remained in the house to provide help through walkie talkies while Yukinari, Miharu, Kyomi and Kirie headed to the school._

_Reaching the school….._

_"This is a pretty serious situation, huh? Look at how many cop cars are here." Yukinari said hiding behind another building "But how will we get in?"_

_"If we go behind the school which is hidden by the forest, we can sneak in through a window or something." Kirie answered "It's our safest bet."_

_The gang worked its way around till they were directly behind the school which was covered by a forest and at ten feet altitude was the window they could sneak through._

_"Quick, boost me up there" Kirie ordered Yukinari._

_Yukinari got on all four, and Kirie climbed on his back._

_"Wow Kirie, you're not as heavy as I thought" Yukinari said but then realized he just dug his own grave._

_"Is that right?" Kirie said with an angry look but continued to climb into the window. Then one by one she pulled the rest of the gang into the school._

_"Alright, Fukuyama, we're in. Where do we go?" Kirie asked._

_"Oh my, this room is so cute; just like Yukinari, hehe." Miharu said gazing at a pink room with cartoon baby animals everywhere._

_"Ha ha; Thanks Miharu. " Yukinari said._

_"You are in a classroom. The hostages, including Tomo are held in the cafeteria of the school, which is one floors down." Informed Fukuyama._

_"Sounds good. Let's go" Kirie said looking back at the group; who were in their own world._

_"What the hell are you doing?!" Kirie whispered loudly._

_"Don't you think Yukinari looks cute in this costume, Kirie?" Miharu asked revealing Yukinari in a panda costume, which Miharu found in one of the closests._

_"We're not in a dressing competition!" Kirie whispered while opening the leading to the hallway "Alright the coast is clear, come on."_

_"This is really fun! I feel like a secret agent!" Miharu spoke out once again._

_"Miharu, we're trying to save Tomo, stay focused." Yukinari reminded Miharu, who was naturally a little on the naïve and dumb side._

_"Alright, the staircase is at the end of the hall. We gotta go down a floor." Kirie said heading to the staircase while Miharu, Yukinari, and Kyomi followed._

_Going down a floor, they hid before barging into the cafeteria._

_"They're all here. It's the students and staff that go or work here." Kirie said. They then moved to the entrance and saw something unexpected._

_There were three people standing on their heads, while four others were dancing around them._

_"What the heck is going on?" Yukinari asked._

_"No way" Kirie said looking at two people she just could not forget today. They were both eating like a vaccum, and they were none other than Goku and Trunks. _

_"I should have known these crooks were behind this too. How low could they sink" Kirie said._

_Just then a gun was touching the side of Kirie's head._

_"Hands up; or I will blow your brains out" said the voice "Go to where they are."_

_To be continued…._


End file.
